This invention relates to extendable voice commands that can be processed in a device.
Portable devices, such as cellular telephones, today provide access to a wide variety of services or information, such as services provided or sold by telecommunication carriers or other parties, such as content providers or advertisers. To access the information or services, a user typically must navigate through a series of interface presentations (e.g. screens), for example using keypad inputs.
Recent progress in speech recognition makes possible interfaces in which manual input is replaced by speaking, for example, by uttering a name of a field shown on a screen. Users expect more and more services to be available, making accessing those services complex and time consuming, even using speech recognition.